


You Are Ours

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M, M/M/M, Other, STucky (Steve/Tony/Bucky), Smut, Stony - Freeform, Threesome, Top Steve, Tucky - Freeform, middle Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened because Steve caught Tony playing video games with a woman Bucky knew and despised with all his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught But Not Confronted

It all started when Steve caught Tony playing video games one saturday morning. Steve had worried about whether Tony had eaten breakfast or not. As a result, he went to Tony’s workshop, expecting to find Tony working. Surprisingly, Tony was not holding tools in his hands, but a controller of some sort, a piece of toast sitting in his mouth. Next to him sat a beautiful red haired woman. She held a water bottle in her hand and was staring at a television. Tony’s finger expertly hit the buttons on the controller. Steve stepped a bit closer to see that Tony was playing an old system, one that was no longer made or even used. Tony was playing on a Gamecube. He was hunched over, sitting in the middle of the couch while the woman was sitting on one of the arm rests. “Remind me why I can’t sit on one of the cushions of the couch?” she sighed. “This is uncomfortable.”

“Because if you do that, it’ll affect my gaming. So no,” Tony stated, eyes glued to the screen. The woman grabbed Tony’s phone, turning it on. She puckered her lips as she stared at the photo Tony had as his lock screen in jealousy.

“Who are they?” she asked, pointing to the males in the photo. Tony gave no response, eyes still glued to the screen. He died, grunting in response to the sudden death caused by not smashing the A button fast enough. The woman put the photo in Tony’s face and Steve was able to the who was in the photo. It was a photo of Steve and Bucky, clearly taken when they were unaware. They were both laughing in the photo. Tony blinked a few times, not expecting to have his phone shoved into his face.

“The blond haired one is Steve, the dark haired one is Barnes,” Tony hummed, gently pushing the phone out of his face so that he could continue the Mario game.

“Barnes? Is he nicknamed Buck or Bucky?”

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“Yeah, I do. What game is that called? I want to buy you another Mario game.”

“This one is called Super Mario Sunshine.”

“Oh,” the woman hummed. She looked around, quickly noticing Steve. “I gotta go Tony. I’ll see you next week, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you on Friday,” Tony hummed, eyes glued to the screen once again.

“By the way,” she hummed, eyes glued to Steve. “Why do you have those two males as your lock screen?”

“They’re friends, best friends. They were in the army together. I depend on the blond one for a lot of things though.”

“More than you depend on me?” the woman gasped, shock clear on her face.

“Of course. You’re here on Friday nights and Saturday mornings, Steve’s here every single day. He’s probably roaming about by now so be careful on your way out. They’ll think you’re just another girl I screwed.”

“Alright Tony, I will.” She stood up and walked over to Steve. But before she reached Steve, she patted Tony’s head in a loving manner. She walked past Steve, grabbing the back of his collar. She dragged him along until they were out of Tony’s workshop. “Don’t confront Tony about this. He doesn’t have feelings for me but I have feelings for him. You can confront Tony about it on Friday at eleven in the night, but not before. Don’t tell him that I talked to you, okay? He might shove me away and I don’t want that. Also, tell Bucky I said hi. Tell him Narai said hi for me. That’s me. I’m Narai. See you around Steve.” She walked away, swaying her hips dangerously. If Steve wasn’t secretly gay, he’d have had a throbbing erection just watching her walk off. Steve rose an eyebrow, but walked off to Bucky’s bedroom nonetheless.

Bucky sat in his bedroom, looking at three dolls an old friend of his had made for him, against his will of course. He had quite the problem. His old friend was mapping out the tower every single time she visited, meaning she was going to discover any sort of hidden compartments she could possibly use for her little wishes. Bucky would tell her anything, very similar to Steve. However, he didn’t tell Steve every single thing in fear of being hated. His other friend however, she just liked to be part of a conversation. She had quite the nack for eavesdropping. She always had at least one headphone on. They were always connected to some sort of electronic so you never had any idea when she was listening to you or listening to her music. It was very helpful at times. Others, not so much. Once, Bucky had thought she had music in her ears as he told her about his love for both Steve and Tony. Unfortunately for him, she had been listening the second he said, “I may or may not…” His friend knew for a fact that a confession generally followed those words. As a result of her hearing the words of love for two people, she made dolls of them and Bucky. Despite Bucky’s protests. Bucky sighed as he stared at the dolls, wondering what the hell was going through her mind when she was making these dolls. He knew for a fact that she could be terribly sexual at times. Bucky went rigid as someone knocked on his door, clearly using morse code. Bucky scrambled to hide the dolls before calling out a, “Come in!”

Steve came in and sat on Bucky’s bed. “Some girl told me to deliver a message,” Steve stated, looking at Bucky. Bucky went and closed the door, having a bad feeling about this message. “A girl named Narai told me to tell you she wanted to say hi.” Bucky went from calm yet wary to completely infuriated and irrational.

“Who told you what!” he yelled.

“Narai said hi,” Steve repeated. “And no, I’ve never seen her before. She was with Tony. Who is she?”

“That little bitch is my ex! She dates money! She dates men to rob them of everything! Don’t tell me she’s dating Tony! Or even fucking him!”

“Bucky, language!” Steve growled.

“I have a right to be angry about her setting foot here! Now, does she have sex with Tony!”

“By what I saw, Tony is completely uninterested in her,” Steve hummed, relief evident in his voice. Bucky caught this immediately, shooting Steve an odd look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head. He was clearly much calmer now. He sighed, sitting next to Steve. ‘I’m so glad nothing’s going on between them,’ Bucky thought.

“However,” Steve mumbled. “I did see a side to Tony that I never saw before.” Bucky immediately became alarmed again, somehow keeping himself still. “I never knew he played with video games.” Bucky relaxed at this. He sighed in relief, glad it wasn’t another side of Tony that being showed to Narai. “I’m going to confront him about it on Friday. Want to come with?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky hummed. “I’ll come with.”


	2. Sleepy Tony and a Confrontation

The anticipation for Friday was strong. Steve wanted to confront Tony about Narai as Bucky did. 

“When will we confront him?” Bucky asked at breakfast on Friday morning.

“Eleven pm,” Steve responded.

“An hour before midnight?” Bucky gasped. “How are we going to do that? I sure as hell ain’t an insomniac and I know for a fact that you aren’t. We aren’t Tony either!”

“We’ll have to use coffee.”

“But, you don’t drink coffee. You’re a morning person!”

“I know. I’ll survive though.”

“And why so late?”

“I have a feeling Tony won’t start video gaming until late at night when everyone else is usually asleep. If we catch him in the act, he can’t pretend it doesn’t happen.”

“True,” Bucky hummed. “I guess we should do it late.”

Steve glanced at the clock that glowed lightly on the stove. “It’s nine,” he whispered. “Tony’s usually out of his workshop by now.” As if on cue, Tony trudged into the room, clearly having just woken up.

“Morning veterans,” he yawned. Steve rose an eyebrow and Bucky gave him an unimpressed expression. “Steve, remind me to fix the coffee machine in my workshop will you?” Tony hummed sleepily, turning on the machine. Steve hummed in response and froze upon seeing the expression on Bucky’s face. It was one of pure victory. Steve knocked on the table in morse code, asking Bucky if he purposefully broke Tony’s coffee machine. Bucky nodded his head, a large smirk sitting on his face. Bucky knocked on the table in morse code, stating that he had wanted to see if Tony was adorable when he had just woken up. “Where is that one thing needed for coffee?” Tony mumbled. He opened all the cupboards, groaning in annoyance when he found the thing he was looking for far above his reach. Tony turned around, grabbing a chair. Rather than using it as leverage, Tony threw it at Steve. “Help me!” he whined.

“That’s not how you ask!” Steve yelled. Bucky stood up, walking over to the cupboard. “Duck,” Steve stated. Bucky ducked and a chair hit the cupboard.

“It’s in there and I want it!” Tony grumbled. “I need it!” Tony sat on the floor, crossing his legs and arms before pouting.

“You’re a violent child,” Steve hummed. Tony glared at Steve, standing up and flipping the table over before sitting back on the floor. Steve shot Tony an odd look and Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

“Steve,” Bucky sighed. “You’re not helping.” Bucky grabbed the thing Tony wanted and crouched in front of Tony. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked. Tony nodded his head, carefully grabbing the item.

“Bucky has twenty brownie points, Steve has negative five,” Tony announced.

“What?” Steve gasped. “I have a negative number? Why!”

“Because you called me a child,” Tony stated, beginning to make coffee.

“What? But Bucky broke your coffee machine!”

“How dare you!” Bucky gasped. “He’s been paid to frame me!”

“Steve, negative ten,” Tony hummed, back turned to Steve and Bucky. Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve and Steve flipped Bucky off. “I am going to eat buttermilk pancakes,” Tony stated, his index finger pointing upwards.

“I’ll make them,” Steve hummed. Steve immediately went to work making the pancakes. It took twenty minutes before Steve finished the pancakes. When he gave them to Tony, he found the same sleepy expression on his face.

“I need to go to Starbucks,” he whispered, his nose twitching slightly. Steve placed the pancakes in front of Tony and sat down next to him.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“The coffee machine is broken,” Tony whispered taking a bite of a pancake. They were large and fluffy. Steve had put three on Tony’s plate, many more waiting in case he wanted anymore. Steve shot Bucky a look and Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “Ten brownie points per pancake!” Tony stated loudly. Tony practically inhaled the three pancakes that had been placed on the plate before the threw it to the ground. Steve found himself very glad he gave Tony a plastic plate instead of a glass one. “I wanna fly!” Tony yelled.

“Absolutely not!” Bucky and Steve cried at the same time. Tony pouted, flapping his arms. Steve’s eyes widened, realizing Tony seemed to have the mentality of a child without his coffee. Steve smirked, knowing he could have fun with this.

“How about you become a helicopter?” Steve questioned, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Tony having the mind of a child, he didn’t catch it. “Bucky, I think you should get Tony some coffee, soon.” With that said, Steve walked forwards, picking Tony up and spinning him around and around. Bucky immediately went out, returning soon after with a whole bunch of coffee. When Bucky returned, Steve put Tony down. He snickered lightly as Tony stumbled around, clearly trying to reach the coffee.

TIME SKIP

It was ten thirty as Tony laid on the couch he had in his workshop, then one that sat across the television he often used for playing video games. “So you’re telling me you can’t come because your friend, the one you owe that favor to, is trying to cash in the favor,” Tony said to the phone.

“Yeah,” Narai’s voice sighed. “I would come if I could, but I can’t. You understand, right?”

“Meh, why not tell her that you already have plans?”

“Because she’s the kind of person who doesn’t care if you’ve got plans. She’s the kind of friend that will tie you up if you she needs you! Trust me, I’d be there if I could, but I just can’t. I’m sorry Tony.”

“Yeah, I get it. It’s alright. Look, I gotta go. Bye.” Without waiting, Tony hang up. He sighed, knowing he would end up needing her tonight. Who’s going to get him coffee in the middle of his gaming marathon? He rolled his eyes at that thought and stood up, getting a bunch of energy drinks into a small cooler with ice in it. He grabbed three bags of Cheetos, placing them on the couch. “So this is what my life has come to,” Tony hummed. “It’s a nice life to live.” He squatted in front of his television, turning the Gamecube on before he turned the television on and walked back to the couch. He sat down, beginning to play his game. He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he mind began to focus on nothing but the game. A cutscene came on and he suddenly felt a presence. He heard an intake of breath and immediately put up a finger. He sat like that until the cutscene passed and he paused the game. He turned towards the presence and froze upon realizing it was Steve. “Hallucination?” he asked hopefully.

“No Tony, not a hallucination,” Steve hummed. “Where’s the girl you’re usually with?”

“How long have you known?” Tony asked.

“Steve asked first,” Bucky stated. Tony jumped, not having expected Bucky to be here too.

“I don’t know where she is. She said she had a friend who she owed a favor to. She also said that her friend was trying to get the favor tonight,” Tony stated, shrugging his shoulders. “How long have you known?”

“I discovered it on Saturday last week. Same as Bucky. Have you two had sex?”

“Steve, I haven’t had sex in months, okay?” Tony growled, suddenly very defensive. This caused Steve and Bucky to exchange expressions with one another.

“What do you mean you haven’t had sex in months?” Bucky asked.

“I haven’t had sex in months. I haven’t put my dick in anyone or anything other than my pants and boxers in months,” Tony sighed.

“Why?”

“I, because I fell in love,” Tony growled only to slam a hand onto his mouth.

“Who?” Steve and Bucky cried at the same time. They looked at each other in shock as Tony curled into a ball, hiding his flustered expression. No way in hell was he going to say who he loved. He wasn’t going to ruin the relationship he so carefully built with Steve and Bucky. Steve and Bucky sat on either side of Tony, clearly waiting for an answer. “Tell us,” the duo said at the same time.

“Narai,” Tony whispered, his voice suddenly weak as he spoke the lie.

Bucky shot Steve a terrified expression and Steve violently shook his head. “You’re lying,” Steve said, voice as serious as it was on the battlefield.

“No I’m not,” Tony whispered, voice even weaker.

“Stop lying Tony,” Steve growled. “I’ve been with you for a while. You think I won’t be able to pick up when you’re lying?”

“Yes,” Tony stated, voice not as weak.

Bucky laughed lightly at this. Steve frowned at Bucky, not finding it funny. “You owe us this Tony,” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony visibly shivered, tightening his fists. “Do remember what you did this morning?”

“No,” Tony whispered.

“Well, you threw chairs at us and you flipped over the dining room table. You almost hit Steve in the face and you almost hit me in the back of the head.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered miserably.

“You can fix it,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony once again shivered, beginning to break. “All you have to do is tell us who you’ve fallen for.”

“I already told you,” Tony said, his voice choking out the sentence.

“But it’s not the truth Tony,” Steve said.

“You know that,” Bucky hummed. Tony whined, feeling himself break under the duo’s probing.

Steve tapped against the couch in morse code, asking Bucky if he like Tony.

Bucky tapped a yes in response, asking if Steve liked Tony.

Steve tapped yes and the duo tapped at the same time if the other would consider sharing Tony. The two smiled, both finding themselves glad that they were so in sink. 

“Narai,” Tony repeated.

“I’m sorry Tony, but we won’t have that,” Bucky and Steve said at the same time. They worked together to pull Tony out of his ball. Steve kept track of Tony’s right said while Bucky kept track of Tony’s left side. “Stop lying,” they said.

“You two,” Tony whispered too quietly for a normal person to hear. Steve and Bucky heard clearly, but they wanted to hear it again.

“Can you repeat that?” Bucky asked.

“We didn’t hear what you said,” Steve hummed.

“I didn’t say anything!” Tony cried.

“Are you sure?” Steve and Bucky hummed. “I think you said…”

“Something,” Bucky began.

“Like,” Steve continued.

“You two,” the duo finished at the same time. With that, Tony broke.

“I did,” he whispered. “I did say you two.” Bucky and Steve hummed in glee, each nuzzling one side of Tony’s neck. They gave him a hickey at the same time. Tony just barely bit back a moan.

“That won’t do,” Bucky hummed.

“We could feel how you tensed your jaw Tony,” Steve continued.

“Do you really think we’ll let you do that,” they hummed at the same time.

“Bucky, head or tails?” Steve questioned, a glint of lust shining in his eyes.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “If anyone goes inside me, it’s going to be Tony,” Bucky growled. Steve raised his hands in mock surrender. “Head.” Steve flipped a coin he pulled out of his pocket. It landed and he showed it to Bucky.

“Head is facing down meaning you’re bottom and I’m top,” Steve hummed in glee. Bucky shrugged in response.

“I’m top next time,” Bucky stated. Steve shrugged.

“Hold on,” Tony cried. “What is going on?”

“You can figure it out. You control a whole company,” Bucky hummed, unzipping Tony’s jeans.

“You are a genius, aren’t you?” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, tugging at Tony’s shirt.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” Tony sighed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I did good. And next chapter is the smut.


	3. At Last, The Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was out all day yesterday getting a car fixed and getting a Wii U, setting up the Wii U. Cleaning. Yeah, I didn't have time to finish it yesterday. Sorry bout that!

Steve carefully pulled Tony’s shirt up and over his head, taking it off. Bucky pulled off Tony’s pants and boxers very quickly, literally drooling at the sight of Tony’s dick. “I don’t think I’m gonna want to share him Steve,” Bucky growled, licking Tony’s member possessively. Tony shivered. Steve smirked, licking Tony’s neck.

“Too bad Bucky,” Steve snickered. “He’s not yours and you can’t claim a body part.”

“Yeah right,” Bucky growled, taking Tony’s member into his mouth. Tony whined quietly, trying to get away. Bucky grabbed Tony’s hips, stopping him from moving. Not like he had anywhere to go. Steve gently opened Tony’s mouth, putting three fingers in.

“Suck,” Steve commanded. Tony listened as he suddenly moaned, Bucky sucking harder on his dick. “Honestly, if we’re going to claim body parts, this mouth is mine. This ass is mine.” Steve grabbed Tony’s ass with wanting. In response, Tony moaned. “Open,” Steve commanded. Tony opened his mouth and Steve removed his finger from Tony’s mouth, gently rubbing Tony’s entrance. “This asshole would definitely be mine,” Steve hummed, gently pushing a finger into Tony.

“Shit,” Tony hissed.

“You alright?” Steve asked.

“I have no idea how unbelievably good it is to take it from the front and the back,” Tony hissed. “I had always wondered how females felt when doing threesomes.”

“Glad you like it,” Steve hummed.

“This is going to happen a lot more often,” Bucky stated after he removed Tony member from his mouth. Tony released a small sigh of relief, almost inaudible. Steve brushed against Tony’s prostate and Tony’s muscles tightened around Steve’s finger.

“I think I just found Tony’s prostate,” Steve hummed happily, a proud expression on his face.

“This is going to be a little hard on a couch Steve,” Bucky hummed.

“If I may,” Jarvis began.

“You may not!” Tony yelled, knowing exactly what Jarvis was going to say. Bucky bent forward and kissed Tony, shoving his tongue into Tony’s mouth. This way, Tony’s protests would go unhearable.

“What were you going to say Jarvis?” Steve hummed, pushing in a second finger.

“I was going to tell you that mister Stark has a hidden elevator installed in the room you are currently in. However, because it is underneath the floor, it’s quite the doosy if you will.”

“Like a roller coaster?” Steve asked, scissoring Tony.

“Yes, like a roller coaster.”

“When was this elevator installed?”

“It was installed before the Avengers lived in this tower. It was also installed before Tony’s house was blown up. I believe it was installed when the tower was being made.” Bucky took his mouth off of Tony, who was panting loudly. Tony inhaled deeply only to moan loudly as Steve purposefully hit Tony’s prostate.

“Where is the elevator?” Steve asked.

“Underneath the couch.”

“Underneath?” Bucky questioned. Bucky very carefully pulled the couch out of the way. Right where the couch had been sitting was a door of some sort. It sat closed, clearly not opening.

“Situa,” Tony gasped. “Unlock that elevator.” Tony pointed to the elevator. There were a few beeps before a female voice was heard.

“I’m glad you came around Tony,” the voice said. “I see you’ve finally found yourself some real lovers.”

“Oh shut up,” Tony continued to gasp. “Just open the elevator.”

A creature appeared in front of Bucky. Her hair was pink and she wore a white dress. Her eyes were also pink, showing a glint of mischief. “My name is Situa,” she hummed. “Tony accidently created me when he was a child. His father attempted to destroy me only for the woman he used as sexual relief to safe me. I’m so glad Tony finally has at least one real lover and not someone who’ll just have intercourse with him. You have no idea how glad I am. I could hug you!” She smiled brightly. “Tony, where are you trying to go?”

“Where do you think?” Tony hissed. “I’m completely naked and I’ve got two fingers probing my ass!”

Steve smirked, shoving a third finger into Tony’s ass. “Make that three.”

“Your lover seems to be a little possessive.”

“Just, the elevator,” Tony gasped, trying not to moan.

“You’re in control of the elevator?” Bucky asked.

“Well someone has to control it. It doesn’t only lead to rooms in the tower.

“They don’t need to know this,” Tony sighed.

“Mm, I do what I want Tony,” Situa stated happily. “Now, everyone into the thing. Don’t worry, it’ll increase in size once everyone is situated. Steve, I suggest you take your finger out of Tony’s ass. And don’t worry about the Avengers, they’ll be fine. I’ve already sent a message to Fury that the three of you will be quite busy and completely unavailable.”

“Fury doesn’t know about you,” Tony stated, gasping as Steve took his fingers out of Tony.

Situa tilted her head. “I may have sent the message, but is not in my voice but in a recently escaped villain's voice.”

“So you’re why we know when a villain’s free?” Bucky asked.

“But of course. I don’t do anything other than watch out for Tony’s well being. It often gets boring watching him moan during his sexual activities.”

“I don’t do sexual activities every second of the day,” Tony growled.

“I’m sorry, did you forget that we are mentally connected.”

“You are?” Steve questioned. The elevator door opened and there was a hole about one foot deep.

“Get in,” Situa stated. “This is supposed to be about sexual activity, not information. You can learn this information later. Get in. Again, don’t worry about the size of the elevator. It will grow once everyone is situated. And don’t worry about how or why you end up in the location you end up in. There is no how. The why is because Tony didn't give me a destination. Now, in.”

The trio walked into the elevator. It seemed as if Situa didn’t like how they were seated seeing as the walls clearly closed in slightly, forcing the trio to be tighter together. Space they were in turned into a cart and the area around them change from Tony’s workshop to a white space. Bucky and Steve looked around, trying to figure out where they were. A seatbelt suddenly secured each person in place and a seatbelt that would hold a person in place if they went upside down was placed. “What is this?” Bucky asked.

“Situa’s doing. She likes to have fun but she doesn’t get to do it often because I don’t use this often,” Tony explained. “Please don’t barf on me.”

“What? We can both stand going upside down,” Steve stated.

“Good for you,” Tony grunted. Steve opened his mouth only for a cry of surprise to leave his mouth as the cart drew forward. There was a lot of spinning and many different turns. Tony kept his eyes shut tight. After the tenth spin, Steve shut his eyes. Bucky however, completely refused to close his eyes. “Whoever the hell has their eyes open, close them or we aren’t going to reach our destination!” Tony growled.

“It’s Bucky,” Steve called.

“Please, I won’t be able to have sex if this goes on for any longer,” Tony groaned.

“Bucky, shut your frickin eyes!” Steve yelled.

“Fine!” Bucky grunted, closing his eyes. The trio suddenly felt themselves no longer turning about. Each one felt something soft underneath them. The all opened their eyes and Tony recognized the area immediately. This was one Situa often put Tony in when Tony’s father was far too drunk for her liking. The trio was currently sprawled across a bed that sat in a room with a balcony showing a beautiful view of the ocean.

“Do either of you get sea sick?” Tony asked, knowing they were on a boat in the middle of nowhere.

“No,” Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

“Part of the army training?” Tony questioned.

“No,” Steve hummed.

“Personal training,” Bucky explained. “We both had wanted to go on the Titanic. Glad we didn’t though. Bucky eyed Tony’s limp member as Steve rubbed Tony’s entrance.

“If you want us to stop, just say so, alright?” Steve asked, kissing Tony’s earlobe as he inserted a finger into Tony. Bucky took Tony into his mouth, carefully taking his pants and boxers off. “This is going to be pretty hard, isn’t it?”

Bucky hummed in agreement and Tony moaned in pleasure, the vibrations from Bucky’s throat making him feel terribly good. Steve inserted another finger into Tony, gently grabbing Tony’s chin to kiss him. Bucky took Tony out of his mouth to lube his fingers with Tony’s precum. Once his fingers were how he wanted them, Bucky placed the on his entrance, easily pushing two in at once. Tony was quick to notice this. “You’ve played with yourself, haven’t you?” Tony croaked. Bucky smirked in response and that was enough for Tony to know he was right.

“What about you?” Steve asked. “Have you played with yourself?” Tony nodded his head. Bucky hummed in glee, tapping on the blanket in morse code. “We’re both wondering,” Steve translated. “What do you think of when you play with yourself?”

“What do you think?” Tony hissed only to moan in pleasure.

“Mm, maybe the girls you’ve fucked in the past?” Steve teased, clearly wanting to hear it from Tony’s mouth.

“What’s on my dick and up my ass?”

“I’m not sure. What IS on your dick and up your ass?”

“They’re a pronoun,” Tony growled, clearly not wanting to say it.

Bucky removed Tony from his mouth as Steve removed his fingers from Tony. Both sat still, not touching him. He puckered his lips, clearly pouting. “Tell us what you think of,” Bucky hummed.

Tony glared at Bucky and then Steve. Tony sighed in defeat, knowing he’d have to give up sooner or later. “Having sex with you two,” Tony whispered. Steve and Bucky would’ve encouraged Tony to repeat what he had said if it wasn’t so obvious that Tony was absolutely not going to repeat what he had said. It also made Steve and Bucky terribly happy to hear those words coming from Tony’s mouth. Steve picked Tony up, aligning his cock with Tony’s entrance. Bucky kneeled in front of Tony, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Steve dropped Tony onto his cock and Tony moaned deeply into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky growled in wanting. He turned around, placing himself on his hands and knees. He shook his ass sexually in front of Tony.

“How about you put your cock into me?” Bucky purred. Tony gasped as Steve pulled himself out of Tony. “Put your iron cock in me already!” Bucky begged. Tony nodded his head, carefully inserting his dick into Bucky. Bucky, clearly not like the slow and careful speed, slammed his ass into Tony’s cock. “Fuck,” he moaned loudly. 

Steve gently grabbed Tony’s hips before ramming into his prostate at full force, rocking Tony into Bucky. “Holy fuckin shit!” Tony yelled, clearly not expecting Steve to do that. It was clear that Tony was frozen in place as pleasure coursed through his veins. Bucky began to rock against Tony while Steve gently kissed Tony, leaving hickies here and there. “Steve,” Tony whispered. “Move.”

Steve smirked. “Of course,” Steve whispered, beginning to pull out. Tony rolled his eyes, hearing Situa’s laughter in his head. It seems that she’s joining in on the fun. Tony gasped when Steve rammed into Tony’s prostate.

“Tony,” Bucky purred. “How about you slam your iron cock into me, pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“You two together are too much,” Tony muttered, pulling out of Bucky slightly before suddenly ramming into Bucky’s prostate.

“Fuck Tony!” Bucky cried. “I didn’t know you have a knack for finding prostates!”

“Just comes with the territory when you know the approximate of how deep the entrance is,” Tony stated, just getting confused expressions. “Science stuff,” Tony explained. Bucky nodded his head while Steve kissed Tony’s cheek.

“Bucky,” Steve hummed. “I’m gonna mark this ass as mine.”

“Fuck no,” Bucky growled. “Tony’s ass isn’t going to yours!”

“Fuck yes,” Steve growled.

‘Possessive much?’ Situa’s voice sang through Tony’s mind.

‘Go away or just enjoy the feeling,’ Tony thought back.

Steve grabbed Tony’s chin, turning it to the side so that Steve and Tony could share a deep, long kiss. “Tony,” Bucky whined. “You haven’t been kissing me!” Tony broke the kiss, much to Steve’s dismay, and bent downwards to kiss Bucky. Bucky turned his head to the side as the gentle kiss quickly became heated as fuck. Bucky tightened his muscles, making his entrance tighter than it already was. Tony moaned quietly as a result. Bucky growled quietly, tapping against the blanket once again. He was asking Steve to quicken his pace on Tony so he would moan louder. Bucky was affected the most by sounds after all. Steve gladly quickened his pace, ramming into Tony’s prostate head on in an attempt to make Tony moan. It worked and Tony moaned loudly into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky broke the kiss. He couldn’t suppress the smirk on his face when Tony settled his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck as the tremors of release began to take over. “Are you close Tony?” Bucky hummed happily. “Don’t pull out. I want you to cum inside of me.” Tony trembled slightly as he heard those words.

“You either Steve,” Tony whispered. “Don’t pull out.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve hummed, kissing the back of Tony’s neck. Steve rammed into Tony’s prostate one last time and Tony released his hot cum into Bucky’s ass, moaning loudly as he unconsciously tightened all the muscles in his body. Steve came at the same time as Tony and so did Bucky. Their breaths were quick and ragged. It was as if they had run a marathon. Tony began to pull out of Bucky and Bucky quickly grabbed Tony’s thighs, holding him in place.

“Not yet,” Bucky muttered. “Let me live this dream just a little longer.”

“If this is a dream,” Steve began. “I don’t ever want to wake up.”

“Me neither,” Tony sighed blissfully. After sitting in the same position for about thirty minutes, Bucky finally let go of Tony.

“You can get out, if you want,” Bucky mumbled. Tony pulled out of Bucky before immediately diving down for a deep, long kiss. As the two kissed, Steve slowly pulled out of Tony. After Steve pulled out of Tony, Tony blindly extended a hand, clearly searching for Steve. Steve gently grabbed Tony’s hand. Tony hummed happily before breaking the kiss. He turned to Steve.

“Came here super soldier,” Tony stated seriously. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he crawled over to Tony’s side. “Have you guys ever been on a ship other than one owned by the army?”

“Nope,” Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

“Well, now you have,” Tony hummed, pulling the blanket out from underneath them.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

“Where are we?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know the exact location, but I can give a guess. But it’s an obvious one. How about you take a look around the room and then report back to me, yeah?” Tony said before he released a small yawn. Bucky and Steve got out of the bed and looked around before noticing the balcony. They both turned to Tony, about to shout their location when they were silenced by the sight of Situa sitting on the foot of the bed, a bored look on her face.

“Shh,” she hushed, a finger sitting upon her lips. “He’s sleeping.”

“Are you affected by our nudity?” Bucky asked.

“Absolutely not,” Situa whispered, shaking her head. “If I was affected by your nudity, I’d either have flung you into the ocean or be all over you. Right now, I’m doing neither. Mainly because Tony really likes you.”

“Where are we?” Steve asked.

“Hm, planet or just habitat in general?”

“We’re on a different planet?” Bucky gasped.

“Yup, different planet. Not on earth anymore. And your Avengers stuff is back on earth.”

“What are we going to do if the Avengers need us? That’s three members they’re missing!” Steve quietly raged.

“They’ll be fine. Tony knew this would eventually happen. He built me a suit,” Situa said, stars in her eyes as she mentioned the suit. “It looks similar to the Iron Patriot,” she hummed happily. “Jarvis will take care of Iron Man. And the team will be fine without a Bucky.”

“So there’s not a Bucky?” Steve asked.

“Look, he made this plan before Bucky came into the picture.”

“So he had planned this?” Bucky asked.

“He knew that I would plan to kidnap him and Steve if that’s what you’re asking. However, he was unaware that I would also kidnap a wild Bucky.”

“Huh?”

“Pokémon reference.” Bucky rose an eyebrow. “Look, think of this as a vacation, okay? Be glad that I even let you be in the same room as Tony. And don’t be afraid of the fish people tomorrow, okay? They’re inhabitants. You’ll notice that Tony will be completely unaffected by them. I suggest you follow suit,” Situa said before snapping her fingers. In seconds, she was gone and Steve and Bucky found themselves on either side of Tony. Tony sleepily looked for an arm of each person. The second he found them, Steve and Bucky were yanked downwards, sharing an accidental kiss. They both jumped away in surprise. “I’m gonna call this ship STucky,” Situa’s voice hummed. “Capital s, capital t, lowercase u, c, k, and y. Capital s for Steve, capital t for Tony, and lowercase ucky for Bucky.”

“Shut up and go away Situa,” Tony growled. “These are my bitches.”

“They’re not females and they’re not dogs,” Situa hummed. “Well, maybe Steve is a dog, but not Bucky!”

“Shut up! My lovers!”

“Whatever,” Situa huffed. She snapped her finger and everyone in the room suddenly fell asleep. “Sweet dreams Tony. Glad you finally found your happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. This is the first time I've written a threesome and I struggled slightly, but at least I tried. Do tell me what you think. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Please?


End file.
